


Valentine's Day

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Summary: Aaron got big eyes: "Valentine's Day....shit..."





	Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day. A day like any other day....actually. But not for Robert, at least not this year. This year, he wanted to make something special for Aaron. Something that would show him how much he loves Aaron and how grateful he was that Aaron had finally decided to take him back. Just over a year ago, he had not dared to hope that he would ever hold Aaron in his arms again, and wake up next to him every single day. 

While Robert was searching online for inspiration, his mind wandered off unintentionally, thinking of Valentine's day last year. He just wanted to be a good friend back then...no... If he was honest with himself, that was not quite right. But he had worked really hard to be a good friend to him, because he simply could not bear to lose Aaron complitely. Still, every single time it had been a stab to the heart whenever he saw Alex and Aaron together. 

When he helped Aaron preparing a romantic dinner for Alex, it was almost more than he could bear. Still, it had been wonderful in another way. They had laughed and joked together and when Alex canceled the evening, Robert could barely believe his luck when Aaron ask him if he would stay for dinner. 

The ideas in the Internet didn't help Robert at all. He was sure that Aaron would not like most of it. He sighed, closed the Laptop and got a beer from the fridge. Maybe he was thinking too much. Aaron hadn't made the meal last year because he wanted to, he did it as a kind of sorry for the thing with Seb.  
When Liv came home, Robert had finally decided what he wanted to do tonight. 

"Hi Liv. How was your day?" , he asked. "Hi Robert" Liv greeted as she threw her bag in the corner and kicked off her shoes. "As always" she replied and it didn't look like she wanted to add anything. "Come on, say it. What are you planning for tonight?" she asked, rolling her eyes playfully. Robert smiled "Nothing big. At first I intended that, but the more I thought about it, the more convinced I am that Aaron would not like it. So i thought, we'd have a cozy DVD evening and eat a pizza. You can stay with us if you like" he finished and looked at Liv. "No, no, leave it. I will stay at Gabby's tonight." 

When Aaron came home in the evening, Liv had already left and the pizza was in the oven. The light was dimmed. No candles, no romantic music. Robert knew it was not Aaron's thing. "Hi you, how was your day? Where's Liv?" Aaron asked and kissed Robert on the cheek. Robert turned to him, kissed Aaron properly and wrapped his arms around him. "Liv is at Gabby's tonight. I've made pizza and Rocky is ready to fight" he winked and pointed to the DVD. Aaron looked at Robert in surprise. "Wait, wait...you really want to watch Rocky with me? You hate the movie." Robert grinned: "that's right, but you love him. And since it's Valentine's day today, I thought we could watch it together." Aaron got big eyes: "Valentine's Day....shit. I totally forgot that. I am so sorry." Aaron rubbed Robert's upper arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Happy Valentine's Day" he whispered and kissed Robert. "It doesn't matter. No problem. The pizza will be ready in a few minutes. How about you get a shower now and I will grab us two beers." "Oy, does that mean I stink?" Aaron replied and couldn't hide a smile. He winked at Robert again and went to the bathroom. When Aaron was out of sight, the smile vanished from Robert's face. He didn't want to admit it, but it did hurt. 

10 minutes later, Aaron came down, wearing sweatpants and a black T-shirt. Robert put the pizza and the beers on the coffee table in the living room. He was sitting on the couch. Aaron sat down next to him. "Before we start, I wanted to give you something" he said and reached into the waistband of his pants. He pulled out a card. "You didn't forget" he smiled and took the card. There was a Donut on the front and inside: 

\---You donut know, how much I love you--- 

Robert's heart was pounding and a big smile crept to his lips. He closed the card, grabbed Aaron's shirt and pulled him close. "Thanks" he whispered, pulling Aaron halfway on top of him and started to kiss him. After a few minutes, Aaron was sitting shirtless on Robert's lap. "How about we eat the pizza later and go upstairs now?" Aaron said breathless, slipping off Robert's lap and pulling him to his feet. Robert just grinned...that special grin which makes Aaron's knee soft and something else rock hard every time. 

Two hours later when Robert came back into the bedroom after a long shower, Aaron was waiting for him in the bed. He had reheated the pizza in the meantime. Robert slipped into the bed. "Pizza in bed? Really?" he said, but at the same time he grabbed a piece and smiled. Aaron took Robert's free hand and looked him in the eyes: "Today was the best Valentine's Day ever". Robert was surprised. "Really? We haven't even seen the movie". Aaron smiled: "Doesn't matter, we did something else instead" he winked and said: "besides.. I spent it with you, and that is all that matters"....


End file.
